Drunken night
by Feelancer SD
Summary: The freelancers have a party. And they get very drunk. Involves CT/South, York/Carolina, and Wash/Maine Story has been edited for easier reading.


"I can't believe you're actually dragging me to this party." South said as CT led her to the place where the party was being held.

"Come on South! It'll be fun. It's our free night and everyone's gonna be there."

South groaned but followed CT anyway.

After walking through the ships hallways for a few more minutes, they reached the room where the party was being held. There wasn't much going on. People were just standing around, talking and drinking.

"Oh fuck yes. There's alcohol."

South rushed over to the bar, quickly ordering two beers. She walked back to CT, handing her one.

"Thanks."

For a while, the room was silent except for the music playing from the overhead speakers. After a while, York stepped up, clearly buzzed.

"Alright, come one guys! This is supposed to be a party! Come one, let's dance! Let's drink! Dim the lights and turn up the music!"

Delta materialized on his shoulder.

"York. If I may, it doesn't seem as though you are in a logical state of mind at this moment. I suggest you…"

York waved his hand.

"Shut up, D! We're having a party!"

"Acknowledged." Delta disappeared.

The music was turned up and the lights were dimmed. York was the first on the "dance floor" but soon other freelancers joined him. South sat at the bar with CT. She smirked and tapped her shoulder.

"You want a shot?" She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good with a beer."

South laughed, taking a shot.

"Come on CT! Don't be a baby! It's a shot!"

South already had two more shots in her hands, holding one out for CT. She looked at it for a moment. She shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell?"

She took the shot out of South's hands. She threw it back, shaking her head afterwards.

"What the hell was that?"

South downed her shot. "Tequila."

She set the shot glass down. "Hey bartender! Two more!"

CT chuckled. "Oh no, South. I'm not taking another shot. I'm sticking with beer."

She downed the rest of her beer and ordered another. South shrugged. "Suit yourself." She quickly threw back both shots.

North came up behind her. He was still completely sober.

"South. Slow down with the shots. It's a party, not a club."

"Shut up North! I can take shots if I want to! Just because you're staying sober because of Theta doesn't mean I have to."

North frowned and walked away. Theta appeared on his shoulder. "What's she talking about North?"

"It's nothing Theta."

"Alright, if you say so." He disappeared.

Wash stood in the corner, drinking a beer with Maine. He eyed South and CT at the bar.

"What's up with those two?" He asked. "They seem a lot closer nowadays."

Maine growled. Sigma appeared on his shoulder. "Agent Maine thinks that you should not worry about agents South Dakota and Connecticut. You should focus on other things." Maine reached out and grabbed Wash's free hand. He smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You're right." He said, still looking over at the bar.

York stepped away from the dance floor, one hand around Carolina's waist, the other holding up a beer bottle. He was clearly very drunk by now.

"H-Hey everyone!" He yelled, his words slurring. "Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?"

He laughed, pulling Carolina close to him. Delta appeared again.

"York. I would not suggest playing that game. No one is in the right state of mind and will likely…"

"Shut up D!"

"Acknowledged."

Everyone sat in a circle, still holding and sipping their drinks. York set the bottle down and spun.

York got Carolina. Maine got Wash. North got York. Carolina got 479er. Finally it was CT's turn to spin.

"Come on CT!" York yelled. "Spin it!"

CT grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle stopped and she looked up to see who it landed on.

South.

They both broke out into grins. South giggled and hiccuped clearly very drunk. She beckoned CT to her.

"C'mere."

CT crawled over to her and their lips met. The guys whooped and hollered.

"Fucking hot!" York yelled.

Delta appeared again. "That does not seem like a very logical relationship."

CT fell on South, both of them laughing. They continued to make out as if no one was there. North looked horrified.

"That is not my sister."

Theta appeared again. "What are they doing North?"

"Nothing Theta! Don't look at them!"

Wash was very confused. "What the…but…wha…huh?"

Maine laughed and stood. He picked up Wash and threw him over his shoulder. He started walking back to his room.

"Agent Maine thinks it is time for you two to head back to your room, Agent Washington."

York hollered again. "Woo! Get it Wash!"

In the meantime, South had picked up CT and carried her to their room, their lips still caught in a kiss. North shook his head.

"I'm outta here."

479er had left a while ago, so it was just York and Carolina. Carolina stood up.

"Come on York." She said, her speech slurred as well. She pulled him up and they both stumbled back to their room.


End file.
